The present invention relates to an orthodontic device for intra-oral placement within the maxillary arch.
Among orthodontic procedures there is that wherein the maxillary arch is subjected to laterally spreading force to establish a split or a resetting of the mid-palatal suture. One such device is described and claimed in our copending patent application Ser. No. 560,878 filed Dec. 13, 1983, and entitled "PALATAL EXPANSION DEVICE." After having expanded the maxillary arch laterally, i.e., along the bucco-lingual axis, it becomes necessary to maintain the maxillary arch in the expanded condition with its separated mid-palatal suture while promoting osteogenesis to close such suture.
Another condition known to orthodontics requiring retention of the maxillary arch while promoting osteogenesis is that associated with therapeutic treatment of cleft palates. In such conditions the naturally occurring gap in the hard palate, usually after appropriate corrective procedures to reshape the maxillary arch and palate structure, is desirably treated to restrain movement while promoting bridging closure of the gap through osteogenic activity.
It is known that osteogenesis can be promoted or stimulated by causing small electric currents to pass through the bone structure bordering a fracture or break, and the present invention seeks to make use of such phenomenon.